1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a supplemental brake system of a zero turn vehicle, such as a mower, having a pair of drive wheels and a pair of left and right drive units, such as hydraulic motors, for driving the respective drive wheels.
2. Related Art
As disclosed in Japanese Utility Model No. 2540265, there is a well-known, conventional vehicle brake system for evenly applying braking forces to left and right wheels in response to the depression of a single brake pedal. This conventional brake-equalizing system is especially convenient for a zero turn vehicle, such as a zero turn mower, that is equipped with a pair of left and right transaxles for driving the respective wheels. Because each transaxle includes its own brake, the conventional system allows both brakes to be connected to the common brake pedal.
However, because a zero turn vehicle is equipped with a pair of drive operation devices (such as levers) for controlling its respective transaxles, it is difficult for an inexperienced operator to correct the traveling direction of the vehicle immediately after releasing the brake pedal, particularly when the vehicle is braked on a slope. Because zero turn mowers are becoming more popular with retail consumers, many of whom do not have the same experience level as commercial operators, a supplemental brake system is needed to safely keep a vehicle stationary after the brake pedal is released.